Bryan Roederer
* * |branch= |serviceyears= |rank= (formerly) |servicenumber= |unit=*1st Marine Force Recon Company (formerly) *Fireteam Sword |commands= |specialty=Designated Marksman |battles= |awards= }} Bryan X. Roederer '''( : '''44650-62124-BR) serves as a and is a member of Fireteam Sword. Roederer operated under the branch of . Roederer would be in service during the , as he and his unit participated in the and operations against the and the . Roederer would also be a combatant during the . Prior to his induction into Spartan Operations, Bryan Roederer was an Infantry Marine for the . Roederer would go on to become a special warfare operator for the UNSC Marine 1st Force Reconnaissance Company. As a Marine, Roederer would see combat during the , fighting key battles in Mombasa, New Baghdad, and North America. Soon after, Bryan Roederer was recruited into the , as he was trained and augmented into the next generation of Spartans. In his combat service with UNSC Armed Forces, Bryan Roederer, due to his talent for quick and precise shooting, served in combat as a Designated Marksman for his respective units. Roederer was also known for many acts of valor and selflessness in combat. However, Roederer had reputation with clashing with superiors and his fellow Spartans over mission objectives, as well. Career Service Vitae (CSV) Biographical History Early Life On January 14, 2532, Bryan Xavier Roederer was born on a large , known as Founders Station, that was orbiting around a gas giant in the Zeta Retuculi sector. Both of Bryan's parents had worked as independent contractors, with his father working as an astronaut in mining operations and his mother being a chief engineer on mining missions. Bryan's childhood was spent on ships, stations, and remote mining colonies, as the family would move from posting to posting for the contracts that were offered to them. However, a significant amount of Bryan's childhood was spent on Founders Station, where the young boy would spend most of his time at station's arcade center and tinkering with the electronics on the station. He was also schooled in mathematics, history, and various sciences. For the young Bryan, he had took a shine to computer sciences, where he would learn to be adept on handling the electronic and computer systems on the station. It was a simple, but happy, childhood for the young Roederer. However, his teenage years would be defined by struggle and loss. In his teenage years, Bryan would start taking small jobs around the station, such as small jobs when it came to electronic maintenance and repairs on Founders station. He would also start accompanying his parents and other freelancers on mining operations, in order to learn the trade and to provide some assistance on these operations. Bryan would also learn how to pilot the mining vessels during expeditions. The jobs would continue to grow, as the need for resources continued to grow to support , a genocidal coalition of alien species. Soon, feeling a sense of a duty, Bryan would volunteer in joining some asteroid mining jobs that were handed off by the (UNSC), who were currently in desperate need for more resources in their war effort. Bryan would also take time to repair any electronic military equipment for the UNSC servicemen and women on the station at the time. Bryan would also hear tales of heroism and battle from these soldiers on station, which captivated and inspired the young man. After his 16th birthday, Roederer, who was tagging along with his father and a crew of miners and engineers on mining operation, were en route to Founders Station after they had finished the job. However, upon arrival, the mining vessel could not communicate with station traffic control, only receiving static. As the vessel entered dry dock, Bryan and his party found the station to be devoid of life and in disarray. Soon, after exploring the station, there was evidence of a struggle as the party had found bodies that were scarred with plasma. Soon, Roederer and his party came under attack by some , armed with Energy Swords and Active Camouflage devices. Bryan and his father made their way to the communications center, crawling through vents and moving through the station's corridors in order to avoid the stalking Sangheili on the station. Bryan and his father then attempted to communicate for assistance, but to no avail. Therefore, Bryan and his father planned to take one of the transport ships in the station's dry dock in order to escape the massacre. Bryan and his father made their way to the station's security hub, where they could obtain weapons from the armory. When they arrived at the hub, Roederer and his father found a small group of survivors, including Bryan's mother. The survivors would come up with a plan to escape, arming themselves with and . The plan would almost immediately fall apart, as the group was being systematically massacred by the Elites. Only Bryan, his parents, and a few surviving personnel made it to the dry dock. However, the survivors needed some time to power the transport ship. Thus, Bryan's father and a couple officers decided to stay behind, while the rest could escape. Their efforts were successful, as the transport ship carrying Roederer, his mother, and a wounded engineer were able escape the station before the Elites swarmed the dry dock. As the ship fled for friendly space, Bryan and his mother witnessed a Covenant naval battle group move towards and destroy the Founders Station. Weeks later, the transport ship was found and rescued by UNSC patrol ships. Bryan and his mother were then taken in as refugees, and were placed in one of the medical/refugee camps on . Eventually, Bryan and his mother were able to find a home in one of the farming communities on the planet, where her mother was able to find work as a mechanical engineer. Bryan would spend two years working as a farmhand and working at one of the relay stations, as he provided maintenance work for the station. Initial Service with the UNSC Armed Forces Recruitment and Training under the Marine Corps While running some errands for his mother in , Roederer stumbled upon a well-crowded UNSC Marine Recruitment Post in the city. He saw a long line of young men lined up for enlistment, and was overcome by a feelings of guilt for not being in line. However, Bryan realized that he needed to help his mother as much as he could. However, as Bryan was leaving, he was stopped by another individual, Pierce Jackson, that was going to enlist. Jackson manged to convince Roederer to follow through with enlistment, stating that he should enlist if he he truly wanted to help as many people as he could. Bryan, along with Pierce, went into the station, and he signed a contract for enlistment into the . When he broke this news to his mother, she was greatly upset by this. However, after some time, she grew to understand why Bryan did what he did, and she explained how proud she was of her son. Soon after, Bryan said his final goodbyes to his mother and friends in the farmlands and boarded a military transport to the on Reach. At the UCMB site, Roederer and Jackson would undergo and complete the Marines' basic training course, and they would impress the drill instructors and officers that were observing their training unit. Roederer showed a natural talent for firearms, specifically, long-range weaponry. He also displayed his athleticism and endurance when it came to physical training, as he proved himself as quick and agile in the obstacle courses, and he was able to hold his own in CQC training. After their graduation from basic, Roederer and Jackson were approached by Marine officers, and were offered an opportunity to be special warfare operators of Marine Force Recon, an elite unit of specialized Marines that conduct special warfare operations for the Corps. Both of them accepted the offer. They were shipped off planet, and sent to for specialized combat training. It proved to be quite the experience for Bryan, as seeing and living on Earth was something he thought he would never experience. Like in basic training, Roederer would prove himself as an adept soldier, and impressed his peers and instructors with his talents in combat. Soon, by the end of 2551, both Roederer and Jackson completed their specialized combat training, and they were assigned to the 1st Force Recon Company that was stationed on Camp Pendelton on Earth. New Life and Purpose on Earth For the newly-minted Marine, his first days in service could be easily summed up as dull and tiresome. Bryan and his unit spent most of their days running routine drills and studying combat footage of Covenant forces in action at Camp Pendletom, a major UNSC coastal base located in Southern California. Roederer and the 1st Force Recon Company would provide assistance in building fortifications in the surrounding coastal and urban areas, and they also helped in training local police forces and Marine reserves for combat. Roederer and his fellow Force Recon Marines would study footage of Covenant forces in action, as they analyzed and dissected their tactics and battle formations. However, even with all their training and duties, Bryan and Pierce were still able to enjoy life on Earth, as they, along with other Marines, ventured in the attractions found in Southern California. Roederer enjoyed the more expansive arcades on Earth, explored the city nightlife in California, and enjoyed mingling with the citizens on Earth. However, life would come crashing down on Bryan, as the threat of the Covenant loomed closer. In early August of 2552, Bryan would learn that the . It was rather concerning news for Roederer, as his mother was still on the planet. Bryan watched the media coverage of the battle obsessively, and he kept up with updates from his commanding officers on the developing situation on Reach. When Reach was glassed, Bryan scoured data records of the civilian refugees from the planet, hoping to find his mother had made it off the doomed planet. He found no such records. Bryan, in grief over losing his entire family and friends, stepped up his training routine and focused on studying the intelligence gathered on Covenant forces. He wound spend countless nights in Pendleton's firing range, trying to perfect his skills as a rifleman, and obsessively watch footage of Covenant forces in combat. However, after confiding with Pierce, Bryan would calm himself and allow himself to properly grieve. Roederer, upon reflection of what his family had taught him and the experiences he had on Earth, made a promise to serve and help others to the best of his ability in order to honor the sacrifice that his parents had made for him. By early October of 2552, the 1st Marine Force Recon Company was reassigned to the , as they were needed bolstering the UNSC defense forces in the region. Human-Covenant War Earth Sustained Defense Campaign Post-War Era Sol System Reclamation Campaign Induction into the SPARTAN-IV Program The Created Crisis Personality and Traits Bryan Roederer is regarded as a valiant soldier who consistently displays great integrity and perseverance. He is known to be caring for his fellow man, and was driven by a Kantian moral framework that was instilled into him by his parents. Roederer was taught that the rightness or wrongness of actions is not dependent on consequences, but, on whether they fulfill our moral duty. Bryan was also known as a disciplined and focused individual, as he trained himself to his peak physical condition, and would spend most of his time maintaining his weaponry and studied combat tactics. He is known for having a competitive edge in his attitude. Bryan is also a very sociable individual, as he values hearing different perspectives and wanting to learn something new. For Roederer, he viewed his service in the Marines and Spartan Branch as his only avenue of honoring what his family had taught him. Bryan places the lives of his fellow solider over his assigned mission objectives, which has earned him the respect of his peers and the ire of his superiors. When it comes to his physical profile, Bryan is an athletic and well-built individual, all due to intense physical training that he added to his daily routine. Bryan possesses bright, blue eyes and dark, black hair. He has facial hair, but he usually keeps it to a minimum. When not in his armor, Bryan generally dresses in military garb or other civilian clothes that is cheap on price. Roederer's athleticism and his physical tools would be enhanced upon, when he underwent the augmentation procedures for the SPARTAN-IV Program. Roederer's speed and reflexes were even more advanced than the average human, and the augmentations allowed for him to perform maneuvers with surgical accuracy in an extremely short span of time. However, even with his with his physical talents, Roederer did have his shortcomings. Bryan suffers from Fibromyalgia, a chronic disorder that can cause widespread pain in the muscles, bones, areas of tenderness, and general fatigue. The augmentations and the prescribed medications have helped Bryan in managing the onslaught of pain caused by his condition. Roederer had trained extensively with firearms, and he became adept in the usage long-range weaponry (Battle Rifles, Sniper Rifles, DMRs, etc.). Due to his dedication on the firing ranges, Bryan became a crack shot with his weaponry, and even learned how to use an Assault Rifle effectively in mid-range combat. This would make Bryan the designated marksman in his Marine infantry squad and his Spartan fireteam. Bryan is also well skilled in handling the electronic systems on starships and space stations, thanks to his years of tutelage by his parents. Bryan's athleticism makes him an ideal scout and runner during combat action. When it comes to other fields of combat, Bryan is capable of holding his own, but, his struggles do show, especially when it comes to CQC. Even with his limitations, Bryan is still a formidable soldier and sharpshooter that can be relied upon in any given situation. When it comes to Spartan Fireteam Sword, Bryan came to view Sword as is his "second family", since he had lost his entire biological family during the Human-Covenant War. Roederer feels that his teammates are the "brothers and sister that he never had". He maintains a close relationship with his team, especially with Pierce Jackson and Tessa Swanson. When it comes to Jackson, Bryan views him as a brother and they are usually inseparable from each other. Bryan also values Swanson's intelligence, and has vouched for her on several occasions in combat. He also has a deep respect for Jon Wallcroft as a team leader, even when they have argued over orders and objectives. When it comes to his role on the team, Bryan acts as the "bedrock" for the team, as he allows his teammates to open up to him and is jokingly referred as the team's "camp counselor". When it comes to his hobbies and quirks, Bryan has a particular taste in music, as he enjoys classical alternative rock music. Bryan has listened to bands that date back to 20th century, like Alice in Chains ''and ''Deftones. He also enjoys writing in his spare time, as he enjoyed the works of Ernest Hemingway and Aldous Huxley. To this day, Bryan still keep his astraphobia hidden, as he feels ashamed by it. He also keeps his father's digital wristwatch on him at all times, as a reminder to who is parents were and to follow what they taught him as a child. Bryan also had fondness towards classic video games, mainly, ones from the 20th and 21st century. Gallery Notes Category:SPARTAN-IV